


Have You Heard A Blue Box Sing?

by ernyx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: a collection of poems from the point of view of the TARDIS





	Have You Heard A Blue Box Sing?

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from ofchameleonsandtimetravel on tumblr, where I spent much of my time before getting sucked into the Marvel fandom

Brilliant soldier in _brown_ or in _blue_ ,  
hearts beating for others, always blazing through,  
my darling thief, the world’s **silver star** ,  
Will humanity know how lucky they are?  
Sacrifices mounted, the toll is too high  
And anyone else would _storm off_ asking why  
but you push on forward, still **duty-bound**  
and I’ll keep you running, love, _safe_ and _sound_.

Brilliant damsel in _yellow_ and _pink_ ,  
you are much more than anyone could think,  
roamer of worlds and savior of time,  
my **Wolf** is a human that’s simply divine.  
Keep close to my madman, don’t lose his hand,  
without you he’d find it quite hard to stand  
but you must also find your _own_ destiny  
and decide for yourself who you must **be**.

\---------------------------------------------------

If a galaxy met a black hole, and was devoured real slow  
Do you know who you would find shimmering in the glow?  
Can you guess who’d be out there saving their lives?  
It’d be my penitent soldier who always survives.

He never takes credit, he never asks for fame,  
But across all of creation, beings remember his name.  
For he is their savior, their martyr, their light  
No matter the heartache, he puts things right.

And my lonely hero has found love at last  
It’s time that he left the past in the past.  
But humans will come and humans will go,  
Who will ease the ache, who will fill the hollow?  
One thing I promise, I’ll stay by your side,  
I’ll protect you, my thief, my darling, my pride.

\---------------------------------------------------

But let us be thankful that she had no other name  
My Wolf, the ex-shop girl, she was never to blame.  
She simply saw a chance, and leaped for the stars,  
Placing her trust in the bringer of wars.

And he loved her and loved her and he loves her still,  
Though his face might change, though again it will,  
but she’s carved into his hearts, like words into stone.  
Who would have guessed where she’d end up on this throne?

She scattered herself throughout time and space,  
Created herself and destroyed the Dalek race  
Or that’s what they thought, until the void ship appeared  
I could not save her, and she disappeared.

Her loss is a burden that we both must bear,  
My madman still whispers her name like a prayer.

\------------------------------------------------------

Donna Noble,  
a  _temple_  unto others, but ignoble to your _self_ ,  
what  **hateful**  habitat have you created in your mind?

A world of pain you came from, and you bound it up `i n s i d e.`

Donna Noble,   
a soul so  _beautiful_ , but if anyone insinuated,  
your doubtful eyes showed  **misery**  instead of being elated.

You became so much  _ **more**_ than anyone anticipated.  
You burned brighter and brighter… and then you  _f a d e d_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my current tumblr (artificiallyimplantedmemories) !


End file.
